Destiny has brought us together Neji
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Naoko is arranged to marry Neji but he's not to happy about it neither is Tenten will they ever make it as a couple?
1. Chapter 1

Destiny has brought us together Neji 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its Character's**

Introduction

Naoko is 16 years old girl her father is the current Lord of the Village Hidden in Mist. She is the oldest of his children she has a younger brother named Ichiro. Unfortunately being first born meant nothing when you're female her father had been raise to think of women as property to be traded for profit.

From the time Naoko was old enough she was taught how to cook, clean, wash, mend and to serve a man. It was against village law for her to be trained in the ninja arts but quite often she would sit, and watch her brother train. Naoko had convinced her father to allow her to watch under the logic that she could serve her brother should he need anything. To Naoko's surprise her brother did ask her to get him water, and towels. But when he didn't need anything she watched what he was taught.

At night when it was bed time Naoko would quietly practice in her room. She dared not make a sound because if she was caught it would mean her death. She actually had a natural talent of it the only thing that made her sad was that no one would ever know of her talents.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Ichiro is out training, and Naoko is watching, and waiting as usual. When his Sensei asks to stop he calls over saying "Naoko could you get me, and your brother a drink."

Naoko replies "yes Sir Master Satō" and quickly leaves soon returning with water for both him, and her brother. She hands them the drinks, and waits for them to finish.

Sensei Satō says "Naoko may I see your hands please."

Naoko puts her hands in his, and he looks them over as he says "Ichiro has your father thought about your sister possibly being a natural ninja?"

Ichiro replies "no Sensei that would be against village laws."

Sensei Satō "says "not for training her but some village Lords look for that in a wife for their children."

Ichiro replies "I don't believe he has could you find out Sensei?"

Sensei Satō says "no the best person for that job would be Lord Hyuga of the Leaf village they have the ability to see the charka network. He would be able to tell your father her abilities."

Ichiro asks "May I go tell him now I 'm sure he would want to talk with you about this Sensei."

Sensei Satō replies "yes you may." Her brother takes off, and as soon as he's out of hearing range Sensei Satō says "you have been practicing what I teach your brother haven't you?"

Naoko bats her eyes at him, and replies "I don't know what you're talking about Master Sato."

Sensei Satō chuckles, and says "alright Naoko I won't say anything but you need to train harder in hiding the charka you have built up, or your father will notice."

Naoko smiles, and says "I may just do that Master Sato."

Her brother returns with your father as soon as your father arrives Sensei Satō explains to him about having you evaluated so your father would have a larger number of husbands to choose from for you. Your father turns to Naoko, and says "daughter pack for a trip right away."

Naoko bows, and replies "yes sir" then she quickly leaves to pack. Her father speaks with Sensei Satō before packing for himself, and joining Naoko in her room. He says "daughter go to bed early we'll leave first thing in the morning."

Naoko smiles and replies "yes sir."

He smiles, and says "it's about time for you to have a husband isn't my dear?"

Naoko replies "yes sir I think so."

He chuckles, and says "some man is going to be very lucky to get you."

Naoko blushes, and says "I will do my best father."

He smiles, and says "that's my girl" kissing her on the forehead, and then leaving her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Naoko gets up early the next morning, and get dressed. She had never left the village before so she was really excited about going. Her father sees, and says "Naoko good to see you up so early have something to eat so we can get going."

Naoko smiles, and replies "yes father" then Naoko eats as quickly as she can.

As soon as she's finished both Naoko, and her father get into the carriage, and head into the leaf village. After several days of travel they finally had arrived Naoko watches as they pass through the village, and head to a large compound soon the carriage stops, and they get out.

Lord Hyuga is there waiting, and says "ah Lord Ito I hope your journey was pleasant."

Her father smiles, and replies "yes it was Lord Hyuga."

Lord Hyuga says "this must be your lovely daughter."

Her father replies "yes this is Naoko."

Naoko bows, and says "pleasure to meet you Lord Hyuga."

Lord Hyuga says "let me have Hinata show you around while your father and I discuss business."

Hinata comes out from behind her father, and says "come with me Naoko I'll give you a tour."

Naoko smiles, and says "lead the way Miss Hyuga"

Hinata giggles, and says "you may call me Hinata."

Naoko replies "alright Hinata lead the way" she waves to her father as she leaves.

Lord Hyuga says "your daughter is refreshingly polite, and very beautiful. You should have no problem marrying her off."

Lord Ito replies " thank you sir but it would be good to know if her offspring will be able to train as ninja it maybe something interested Lords would like to know."

Lord Hyuga says "very true I have an eligible young man here myself but he would be a challenge so it would be up to you, and your daughter if you're interested we could talk more."

Lord Ito replies "let's meet this young man, and then we'll discuss things."

Lord Hyuga says "fair enough follow me." He leads Lord Ito to where Neji is training, and introduces him.

Hinata had just finished the tour, and had ended it at the training grounds. Naoko sees her father and Lord Hyuga with a third person she asks "who is that Hinata?"

Hinata replies "Oh that's my cousin Neji."

Naoko smiles, and says "he's cute."

Hinata giggles saying "here let me introduce you."

Naoko both walk over, and Hinata says "Neji this is our guest Naoko. She and her father are visiting."

Naoko says "hello master Hyuga nice to meet you."

Neji looks up, and says "call me Neji and move so I can go back to training."

Hinata says "let's go we don't want to bother him."

Naoko follows Hinata turning, and saying "bye Neji" as she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Naoko asks "Hinata may I know why your eyes are that color?"

Hinata smiles, and says "it's a family trait all Hyuga's eyes are like this."

Naoko smiles, and says "is there any reason for them being that way."

Hinata goes to the library, and gives her a book saying "read this it will explain it better then I can."

Naoko smiles, and says "thank you Hinata" as she sits, and start reading.

Hinata replies "you're very welcome Naoko."

After several hours Naoko looks up from the book, and asks "so you can see charka with your eyes."

Hinata blushes a little, and says "basically yes but there is a little more to it."

Naoko asks "what else is there?"

Hinata replies "I can use it to see points in your body that control the flow of your charka through your body either increasing the flow or decreasing the flow making it hard for you to attack if you're a ninja."

Naoko says "that's very interesting can you show me one of mine?"

Just then Neji walks in, and says "I could show you every point on your body."

Naoko turns to him, and asks "would you please show me."

Neji turns on his Byakugan, and points to every spot on her body where there is a charka point. He asks "are you a ninja?"

Naoko replies "no I'm not a ninja but my brother is why?"

Neji says "I've only seen this many charka points on other ninja's from the mist village."

Just then Naoko's father and Lord Hyuga walk into the room. Her father asks "what exactly are you doing to my daughter?"

Neji replies "I was showing her where her charka points are on her body."

He says "well you shouldn't be touching her in such places young man."

Naoko turns to her father saying "it's my fault dad I asked him to show me I didn't know they would be everywhere."

Her father says "alright young man it seems my daughter's at fault I shall let it slide."

Neji turns, and leaves the room Lord Hyuga says "so what do you think Lord Ito."

He replies "I think it would be a good idea my daughter can win any man's heart."

Lord Hyuga asks "shall we talk terms for their marriage."

Lord Ito replies "yes let's go do that."

Several hours later Naoko's father returns with Lord Hyuga he looks at her, and says "you're staying here, and you'll be married to Neji so I want you to try to get to know him."

Naoko replies "yes father I'll do my best."

Lord Hyuga turns to Hinata, and says "show her to the empty bedroom near Neji while I tell Neji."

Hinata replies "yes dad" she takes Naoko to the bedroom where she quickly unpacks, and settles into her new room.

Lord Hyuga says "Neji you're to marry Naoko it's what's best for the Hyuga clan."

Naoko comes into the hallway as Neji is rolling his eyes at Lord Hyuga. Neji says "you can force me to marry but you can't force me to love, and I love someone else."

Lord Hyuga says "you'll marry her tomorrow like it, or not."

Neji sighs "fine!"


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Her father kisses Naoko on the forehead, and says "after your marriage I'll go back home to your mother."

Lord Hyuga says "Neji has some training today why don't you go with him Naoko."

Naoko smiles, and says "yes Sir Lord Hyuga."

Neji says "well if you're coming we need to leave now."

Naoko replies "I'm ready to go Neji."

Neji motions for Naoko to follow him, and she heads to where he trains. Once they get there Neji introduces Naoko to everyone. Tenten instantly dislikes Naoko once she hears you're to be married to Neji. She storms off, and Neji chases after her leaving Naoko behind. When Kakashi shows up, and asks "Hey guy want to fight team against team?"

Guy replies "well Neji and Tenten aren't around so my team is at a disadvantage."

Kakashi points to Naoko, and asks "what about her?"

Guy replies "I don't know she's from another village." He looks at Naoko, and asks "can you fight?"

Naoko replies "women in my village are not allowed to fight."

Kakashi smiles, and says "how about she'll be the prize Sakura will guard her, and we try to get her. First team to capture her wins."

Guy flashes his famous smile saying "Lee and I will win for sure."

Sakura says "what's your name?"

Naoko replies "Naoko may I know your name too."

Sakura smiles, and says "I'm Sakura don't worry you won't get hurt."

Naoko smiles saying "its ok my brother used to do exercise like this its fun."

Sakura giggles, and says "cool so maybe you can help some."

Naoko replies saying "I'll try."

Naoko stays behind Sakura so she can fight without worrying about her but eventually Kakashi and Naruto manage to win capturing her. Kakashi thanks Guy for the fun training, and he leaves with his team.

Guy and Lee were a little disappointed that the training session is over. Guy suggests "hey Lee why don't we try training with Naoko?"

Lee replies "but she's not a ninja."

Guy flashes his famous smile saying "you could do self-defense training, and I'll supervise is that ok Naoko?"

Naoko says "sure I have had a little self-defense training."

Guy smiles, and says "ok Lee go for it."

Lee tries to attack Naoko but she flips him onto the ground. Lee smiles saying "wow I wasn't expecting that!"

Just then Neji returned with Tenten, Naoko walked over to them, and asked "Neji may I speak with her alone please?"

Neji replies "yes I need to train."

Naoko was about to speak when Tenten interrupted her saying "look you maybe marrying Neji but he's mine."

Naoko glairs at her, and says "look once we're married he's mine so I expect you to back off."

Tenten pushes Naoko, and she pushes her back hard Tenten says "you're so lucky you're not a ninja or I'd fight you."

Naoko replies "what about a non-ninja fight?"

Tenten smiles, and says "you're on missy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Just then Naoko's father comes by, and says "Naoko what the heck are you doing?"

Naoko turns in shock that he's there but says "this is Neji's girlfriend I was fighting her so she would leave my future husband alone."

He turns to Neji, and asks "you're going to allow this?"

Neji looks up, and says "Tenten has a right to fight for me she loves me."

Her father makes a discussed look at Neji, and turns to Naoko saying "go ahead daughter Neji should see how strong the women he's marrying is."

Naoko smiles, and says "dad I don't want to really hurt her I just want her to back off."

Tenten and Neji both laugh at what she said, and both say while laughing "you hurt her you're no ninja!"

Naoko crosses her arms, and says "I may be no ninja but I am highly trained in self-defense Father thought it would be a good idea for me to learn how to defend myself just in case."

Her father moves out of the way, and stands near Neji saying "I feel sorry for Tenten."

Neji replies "I feel sorry for Naoko Tenten is going to kick her ass."

Naoko walks close to Tenten, and says "let's go!"

Tenten smirks, and says "gladly."

She pushes Naoko, and she pushes Tenten back hard making her fall to the ground. Tenten looks shocked as she gets up, and runs at her. Naoko quickly moves out of the way, and tackles her to the ground. Tenten easily kicks out of it but Naoko knocks her back down with a leg sweep. This actually got Neji's attention away from his training. As Naoko, and Tenten continued to go at it after several hours of fighting Naoko had pinned Tenten in a way that she couldn't get out of, and she admitted defeat. Her father smiled saying "I knew you could do it."

Tenten says to him "that's only because I didn't use my ninja skills, and stink at self-defense since I don't need it."

Neji adds saying "I agree in a ninja battle your daughter would have been the loser."

Her father makes a face at Neji, Naoko comes over saying "dad I'm sure Neji speaks the truth since Tenten is trained, and I am not."

Her father pats her head, and says "let's return to Hyuga manor I need to speak with Lord Hyuga."

Naoko looks at him, and says "daddy stay out of this I'll win Neji's heart my way for I believe that it's our destiny to be together, and love each other Neji just doesn't know it yet."

He pats her head, and says "alright daughter I will leave Neji in your very capable hands but I still need to speak to Lord Hyuga about other matters."

Naoko smiles, and head over to Neji she asks "may I watch you train?"

Neji replies "sure but I'm positive it will bore you."

Naoko looks at him, and says "I just want to get to know my future husband."

Neji rolls his eyes, and replies "suit yourself."

Naoko spends the next several hours watching him train very intensely absorbing every move, and every detail of his training. When he's finally done he's actually impressed to find her still sitting there completely interested in his training.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Hinata arrives saying "Naoko father wanted me to take you shopping for your wedding dress."

Naoko looks at Neji, and asks "may I go?"

Neji replies "go ahead it will give me some alone time with Tenten."

Naoko sighs, and walks away with Hinata on the way she asks her "is he always so cold, and distant?"

Hinata replies "yes he is."

Naoko then asks her "do you have any suggestions on how to get through to him?"

Hinata says "you might want to ask Naruto He got through to Neji at the Chunin exams maybe he can help after we buy the dress."

Naoko smiles, and says "well let's get that dress so we can speak with Naruto I know I could use the help."

Naoko and Hinata finally reach the bridal shop they enter the store searching high, and low until Naoko finds the perfect dress. This form fitting dress with a larger skirt, and train looked like it was made for her. All Hinata and the store clerk could say was Wow!

Hinata pays for the dress, and they go to Naruto's house. Once they get there Hinata knocks on the door. Naruto opens it, and says "hey come on in what do you two need?"

Hinata blushes as she enters Naoko smiles, and says "I could use your help Naruto."

Naruto asks "how can I help you Naoko?"

Naoko says "well Hinata tells me you got through to Neji once, and I'd like some advice on what to do."

Naruto sighs, and says "I'm not sure the way I got through will help you any way you need help in the love department Tenten would be the best to ask."

Hinata stutters "I don't think she'll help in this Naruto."

Naruto smiles, and says "don't ask her ask Sakura, and Ino they would know."

Hinata looks shocked, and says "Naruto that's brilliant."

She grabs Naoko's arm, and quickly drags her to Ino's flower shop without even giving her a chance to say good bye to Naruto. Once there Hinata says "Ino we need your help."

Ino asks "what is it I'm kind of busy."

Hinata says frantic "get Sakura we need her too this is a love emergency."

Ino picks up the phone, and calls Sakura telling her to come over right away. Sakura is over within minutes of Ino hanging the phone up.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Sakura arrives quickly, and asks "what's going on?"

Ino says "Naoko needs some love advice for Neji."

Sakura's face falls as she replies "I only meet Neji once when we were Genin, and we were getting to know everyone. All I learned was that he believes in Destiny very firmly."

Hinata asks "Sakura has Tenten said anything about Neji to you?"

Sakura sighs replying "no she hasn't shared with me. What about you Ino?"

Ino replies "well I too meet with Neji when we were Genin just in case we faced off in the Chunin exams. But the one time I saw him we did kiss but by accident Naruto had bumped into me."

Hinata asks "what about Tenten has she confided in you?"

Ino replies "no she hasn't I always guessed that it was because nothing good had happened yet."

Naoko sighs saying "well you girls have any suggestions on how to win his heart?"

Ino says "this may not apply to Neji but to land Shino I spent a lot of time learning his likes, and dislikes. Eventually I won him over."

Sakura says "the man I choose I didn't have to win over he already loved me but he does like it when I dress up for him."

Naoko turn to Hinata, and asks "any advice from you?"

Hinata hangs her head, and says "I'm not the best for advice I love Naruto, and have for years but still can't bring myself to tell him."

Naoko smiles, and says "someday you'll tell him Hinata."

Hinata blushes intensely just then the phone rings, and Ino answers it. Ino "hello, oh hey Tenten we're just talking about you. How are things going with Neji? Tenten you do know he's engaged to be married! I don't care if it's an arranged marriage, and he doesn't love her it's still wrong he's taken there for off limits. Hey don't be mad at me it's wrong, and you know it. Well then there is nothing more to talk about then is there by Tenten."

Ino hangs up the phone, and says "that was Tenten she's going to try to seduce Neji tonight before he's married. She thinks if he has had sex with her that they'll call off the wedding."

Naoko looks at Ino, and says "that is up to me and my father. If my father doesn't object witch I'm sure he won't. Then the decision is left up to me to make. Well frankly a man that has experienced a woman has more needs then one that hasn't, and will make things a little easier on me."

Hinata looks confused, and asks "why is that?"

Naoko smiles, and says "because making love to a man is the quickest way into his heart."

Hinata blushes, and asks while stuttering "you could do that without loving a man?"

Naoko blushes at the thought, and replies "I hadn't really thought about it all the way through I guess it would depend on how I felt when he wanted to make love."

Ino says "I'm glad we get to choose or future husbands here I'd hate to have been paired with someone like Choji."

Naoko giggles, and says "you never know you may fall in love with him over time."

Sakura adds "but wouldn't an experienced man that loves another woman be more at risk for cheating on you?'

Naoko's face falls as she says "yes Sakura that's very true."

Hinata asks "what happens if you can't win him over?"

Naoko replies "I have the option to go home after 3 months to reflect on my marriage if I love him I return to continue trying if I don't then it's a decision made between the Lords. But mostly if I'm still a virgin they'll determine we're incompatible, and make it like the marriage never happened."


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Naoko turns to Hinata, and says "it's getting late we should head back to the manor."

Hinata looks at the time, and says "oh yeah well be late for dinner if we don't leave now."

They arrive at Hyuga Manor as the two of them enter the living room both Naoko's father and Lord Hyuga stop her. Lord Hyuga says "Lord Ito, and I have been talking, and we think it will be best if the 3 month rule is banned otherwise I fear Neji won't even try."

Naoko looks shocked, and asks "what?"

Her father says "your marriage to Neji is permanent my dear daughter. Why don't you call your mother she may have some words of advice for you."

Naoko's still shocked but bows, and says "yes father thank you that's a wonderful idea."

Naoko rushes to the phone, and calls her mom soon enough she answers the phone at her childhood home. Naoko says "hey mom I need major help!"

She giggles, and says "what is it?"

Naoko takes a deep breath, and says "dad has picked a husband for me but he is in love with another woman, and from what I'm told he's very hard to get through too. Oh yeah also the marriage is permanent so I must get him to love me. What do I do?"

Her mom says "that sounds exactly like your father when we married."

"WHAT!" Naoko yells in complete shock.

She giggles, and says "your dad had a girlfriend when we were married. I had to use my womanly charms to win him over but I was highly determined to love the man I married, and to have him love me."

Naoko replies "oh thanks mom bye."

She says "bye, and good luck you'll need it."

Naoko returns to her room, and goes to bed wanting to be fresh, and ready for her wedding tomorrow. Naoko's woken up bright, and early by Hinata she says "sorry Naoko but I have been asked to wake you, and help you get ready for the wedding."

Naoko smiles, and says "it's alright Hinata."

Hinata helps Naoko bathe, get dressed, and fixes her hair soon enough there is a knock at the door. Hinata asks "who is it?"

"It's me Lord Ito here to take my daughter down the aisle."

Hinata opens the door, and leaves to attend the wedding Naoko's father stands in aw for a moment and then says "you look so beautiful."

Naoko blushes, and says "thank you dad I just hope Neji thinks so too."

Lord Ito says "he would be a fool to not think so."

Naoko smiles big, and hugs him saying "thank you dad."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Naoko and her father were about to leave the room when there is a knock at the door. Her dad asks "who is it?"

Ichiro replies "it's your son I've come to say good bye to my older sister."

Her dad opens the door letting Naoko's brother inside, and then closes the door. Naoko quickly hugs him as he says "you know for an annoying big sister I think I'm going to miss you."

Naoko giggles, and says "I was not annoying."

He hugs Naoko tight, and replies "sometimes I thought you were."

Their father says "you have a lot of growing to do before you're married if you think she was annoying."

Ichiro sighs saying "I guess so dad."

Their dad smiles, and pats his back saying "why don't you take a seat after the wedding we'll go home together."

Ichiro lets Naoko go, and then goes to sit down.

Her father takes her hand, and leads Naoko down the aisle once she's all the way down he gives her hand to Lord Hyuga, and takes a seat. Lord Hyuga pushes Naoko's veil back and says "my dear Naoko you're the future of the Hyuga clan."

Lord Hyuga puts her hand in Neji's, and as he does Tenten barges in. Tenten yells "She can't marry him Neji, and I made love last night."

Lord Hyuga looks pissed, and asks "Neji is this true?"

Neji replies "no sir I wouldn't do that while engaged to another women."

Lord Hyuga looks at Naoko saying "I'm not sure who to believe."

Naoko smiles, and says "Lord Hyuga what Neji does before marriage is between him, and her I'm willing to look past it, and move forward."

Lord Hyuga smiles, and says "you're as sweet as you look Naoko."

Naoko looks at Lord Hyuga, and asks " can I know why me, and not Tenten?"

Lord Hyuga replies "my dear I know about Tenten and the fact Neji loves her weighed heavy on my decision but you have something she doesn't."

Naoko looks confused, and asks "what is that sir?" Naoko knows despite the fact her back is turned to him that Naoko's father is shooting death glares at her.

Lord Hyuga smiles replying "the amount of Chakra you have, and the way it moves will insure that the children that you, and Neji have will all be as gifted as he's. Where if he were to marry Tenten that wouldn't happen."

Her brother stands up, and looks at Tenten saying "would you like to join me for the wedding or would you rather be removed by Lord Hyuga?"

Tenten sighs, and say "I'll join you."

Before Naoko knows it both she and Neji are married, and off on their honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Soon enough Naoko and Neji returned to the leaf village from their honeymoon. Naoko had spent the whole honeymoon sleeping on the couch because Neji refused to share a bed with her. Neji took Naoko to the home he had been assigned to share with her. Neji turned, and said "you sleep on the couch, and try not to bother me."

Naoko sighed, and replied "alright Neji all I ask of you is to at least try to make some room in your heart for me too."

Neji said "I'll think about it."

Naoko decided right then that she'd love Neji, and hope that eventually he'd love her back. Naoko made his favorite dish for dinner, and placed a tray outside his door then knocked saying "I made something for you to eat its outside the door for you."

Naoko went into the kitchen, and ate alone at some point she discovered Neji's empty dishes, and cleaned up.

**~ Fast forward three months ~**

Lord Hyuga was still with Naoko's father taking care of the deal they made together he was supposed to return in three months from now. Things hadn't improved between Naoko, and Neji she had hoped they would but she was still trying to get through to him.

Today Neji had forgotten his lunch so Naoko decided to take it to him in an effort to get him to realize her love for him, and he should love her back. Naoko heads to where she knows he trains only to catch Neji, and Tenten kissing from the looks of it Neji was truly enjoying it she could see him pulling her closer. Naoko turns, and quietly leaves eventually running into her best friend Kiba. Kiba asks "hey where's the fire Naoko?"

Naoko looks up tears in her eyes, and says "oh Kiba I saw Neji kissing Tenten."

Kiba hands Naoko to his girlfriend, and says "take Naoko to Hinata for me please."

Naoko hands the lunch she made for Neji, and says "please give it to him."

Kiba rolls his eyes saying "if it will make you happy I will."

Kiba takes off Naoko turns, and says "I'm Naoko what's your name?"

She replies "my name is Kasumi may I ask you something?'

Naoko smiles at her replying "sure"

Kasumi asks "are you and Kiba having sex?'

Naoko looks at her shocked, and replies "no Kiba loves you, and we're just friends why do you ask?"

Kasumi replies "it's a rumor that's going around the village."

Naoko's very shocked, and says "well if it makes you feel any better Kiba and I are never alone and quite often his mother supervises us."

Kasumi smiles, and hugs her saying "I knew it couldn't be true I just had to be sure."

Naoko looks at her firmly saying "I would never do what Tenten is doing to me to anyone else."

Kasumi says "please forgive me I'd like us to be friends you're important to Kiba."

Naoko hugs her saying "your forgiven now let's go see Hinata." They both head to Hyuga manor.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

They arrive at Hyuga Manor where Naoko explains everything to Hinata, and she immediately calls her father. Lord Hyuga tells her to allow Naoko to stay the night to let things cool down, and to return with her in the morning to work things out.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Kiba takes the lunch Naoko made to Neji, and shoves it hard into his stomach growling "You shouldn't be kissing a woman other than your wife."

Neji replies "that's none of your business."

Kiba growls some more "well its everyone's business when you do it in public like this. Tenten you should be ashamed of yourself coming between a couple like this."

Tenten replies "I'm doing nothing of the sort Neji doesn't love her."

Neji rolls his eyes, and says "what I do is my business, and no one else's."

Kiba growls loud, and grabs Neji's shirt saying "your wife saw you, and that makes it my business."

Tenten smirks saying "good" then she leaves to train.

Neji says "I'll do what I want when I want."

Kiba rolls his eyes, and says "your wife loves you she saw you two, and you've hurt her feelings. What do you plan to do to fix it?"

Neji replies "nothing why don't you fix it since it sounds like you love her."

Kiba growls "I don't love her I care for her she's my best friend."

Neji turns saying "I have to get back to training you deal with her."

Kiba yells "one day you'll love her but then it will be too late because she will be gone" as he leaves.

**~ back to Hyuga Manor ~**

Naoko and Hinata head to the home she shares with Neji leaving him a note on the fridge, and packing enough for one night at the Hyuga manor. Then they return to Hyuga manor for the night.

Kiba shows up at the Manor, and says "I think Lord Hyuga should give you a new husband I don't think Neji is going to try."

Naoko hugs Kiba saying "thanks for the help" she notices the look on Kasumi's face. Naoko hits Kiba upside the head, and asks "have you told her you love her."

Kiba looks at Naoko confused until she turns him around, and he sees her face. He rushes over, and says "Kasumi I love you Naoko, and I are more like brother, and sister" he holds Kasumi close.

Naoko smiles, and says "why don't you talk to her in Neji's old room Kiba."

Kiba quickly takes her to Neji's old room Hinata looks at Naoko, and asks "was that such a good idea?"

Naoko looks at Hinata, and says "I'm not too sure it was."

Hinata blushes and giggles all to soon Naoko is too.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

**~back with Neji ~**

Neji and Tenten arrive at the home they share. Neji walks in the door, and says "where is that woman?"

Tenten says "I'll check the kitchen you check the bedroom."

Neji nods his head, and goes to the back of the house as Tenten enters the kitchen. She finds the note Naoko left, and promptly throws it away in the trash, and heads back into the living room saying " she's not in there Neji."

Neji comes out saying "she's not back here either."

Tenten says "maybe she's with Hinata or Kiba."

Neji replies "good idea let's check Hyuga manor then Kiba's if she's not there."

They both head to Hyuga manor, and before long they arrive Neji heads around back not wanting to go through the front door as he dose he passes by his old bedroom window where he hears some noise so he stops Tenten does too. They both listen, and hear the following "come on baby you know I love you I want you to be mine, and no one else's." "I love you too Kiba but what about…" "Don't worry about that we'll deal with it together." "Ok Kiba I'll be your mate." "Great now let's get busy here!" "Kiba!"

Neji can't stand to listen to any more, and heads home where he punches the wall.

Tenten says "we can make love too, and then you would get her back for cheating."

Neji turns and says "not now Tenten I'm too angry."

Tenten replies "if I didn't know any better Neji I'd say you love her."

Neji looks shocked, and says "that's ridiculous I don't love her."

Tenten replies "well your acting like you do. Call me when you calm down Neji" then she leaves.

Neji eventually drinks enough alcohol to pass out in bed Tenten however sneaks in, and climbs into bed with him it was easy since he was already in his boxers. She would just convince him when he woke up that they had made love, and he would forget all about his wife.

**~ The next morning ~**

Naoko and Hinata head to the home she shares with Neji only to find Neji, and Tenten in the same bed. Hinata instantly gets angry, and yells "first you kiss her, and now you have an affair with her what has gotten into you Neji."

Naoko notices the bottle of alcohol on the floor as Neji says slurred "she started it by sleeping with Kiba yesterday."

Hinata looks absolutely ticked off Naoko holds her back, and says "let's go Hinata we need to talk with your father."

Hinata nods but as they're leaving Naoko notices the whole in the wall, and she whispers to her "I don't think he slept with her. I think he passed out, and she climbed into bed with him."

Hinata asks "why do you think that?"

Naoko replies "I saw a bottle of alcohol Neji is obviously drunk, and the whole in the wall tells me he was angry when he thought I was with Kiba."

Hinata says "we still need to tell my dad about this."

Naoko sighs, and says "fine but I'm not giving up on him."


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Naoko and Hinata were about to leave when Neji came rushing out of the bedroom to stop her. Neji says "wait I saw you with Kiba last night who are you to judge?"

Naoko replies "it wasn't me it was his girlfriend Kasumi. I bet they're still in your old bed sleeping as we speak."

Neji quickly grabs Naoko, and throws her over his shoulder racing to Hyuga manor to prove her wrong. He quickly bursts into his old room only to find Kiba there with another woman as he puts Naoko down. Naoko smiles, and says "see this is Kasumi Kiba's mate she slept with him last night not me."

Neji dropped to his knees tears flowing down his face holding Naoko close saying "I'm so sorry what have I done?"

Kiba growls saying "you mean other than barging in on me, and my mate."

Neji bows saying "oh I'm so sorry Kiba its just I thought you, and Naoko had made love and it made me crazy with jealousy."

Kiba smirks, and says "that would be because somewhere in your heart you love her. Now leave us alone, and show your wife how you feel."

Neji quickly takes Naoko back home, and races with her to the bedroom where a very confused Tenten still lays in bed. Neji says "since the last thing I remember was you leaving Tenten I can only assume you took advantage of me while I was drunk."

Tenten smirks, and says "no we made love last night" in an attempt to hurt Naoko.

Naoko smiles she can somehow tell she's lying. Naoko grabs Neji surprising him, and gives him a long romantic kiss on the lips. Expressing both her love, and longing to be loved by him. Neji is overwhelmed by emotions as he realizes how much Naoko truly cares for him, and how much he truly cares for her. Neji to her surprise returns the kiss expressing his love, and longing for Naoko he goes to make the kiss more passionate but Naoko pushes away, and places a finger to his lips. Neji looks confused until Naoko says "would you escort Tenten out of our home."

Neji smiles, and shows her to the door Tenten turns saying "I'll be back mark my words this isn't over."

Hinata sighs, and says "I still should inform father of this."

Naoko looks at her, and says "Hinata it's not necessary to tell him now wait for him to return home please."

Hinata replies "for you I will wait but I must tell him incase they're problems with Tenten later" then she leaves for home.

Neji closes the door, and looks at Naoko. He walks over, and tenderly brushes her cheek saying "can you ever forgive me?"

Naoko kisses his forehead replying "already done" she looks deep into his eyes, and says "I love you Neji Hyuga."

Neji smiles, and says "I know that now" he takes her to the bedroom, and asks "can we make love?"

Naoko smiles, and says "its ok with me as long as a baby is ok with you."

Neji smirks, and says "I think it's about time we started a family don't you?"

Naoko hugs him tight as she says "nothing would make me happier then to have your baby."


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Neji closes, and locks the window after that he closes the curtains. He walks over to Naoko, and hugs her close while saying "let me know if I go too quickly for you."

Naoko smirks, and removes his shirt replying "let me know if I go too quickly for you."

Neji chuckles as Naoko blushes at his now exposed chest. Naoko brings her hand to a circular mark on his chest, and asks "is this from when you tried to return Sasuke to the leaf village?"

Neji looks shocked, and says "yes but how did you know?"

Naoko smiles, and says "I wanted to know everything about my husband so I learned all I could."

Neji caresses her cheek, and says "then I'm a very lucky man."

He reaches down, and removes her shirt despite the blush on her face Naoko helps him remove her chest bindings as she kisses him passionately. Neji moves his hand against her newly exposed skin noticing how soft she feels against his hand. He stops short of her breast not wanting to move to fast for Naoko so she places her hand over his, and helps him onto her mound. Naoko whispers to him "it's alright Neji I want you too."

Neji dips his head down, and latches onto her right breast while caressing the left. Naoko's a little surprised by the sudden movement but she lets out a soft moan. Naoko runs her hands down his chiseled chest, and starts to remove his pants. Naoko's moving too slowly for Neji so he helps her earning another blush when she notices the budge forming in his boxers. Neji makes short work of Naoko skirt, and panties throwing them to the floor, and pushing her back down to the bed.

Naoko kissed his neck, and shoulder while rubbing the nipples on his chest causing Neji to become more aggressive with her breast switching from left to right. He slides his hand down her body to Naoko's leg, and gently moves it aside while rubbing up, and down it. Naoko moves her hand to his boxers, and starts to play with them while slowly removing them. He slowly moved his hand toward her curly mound as he felt her hand tentatively touched his manhood. He moaned slightly as her fingers slowly moved up, and down its length.

Neji kissed down her stomach until he reached her womanhood she watched as he dipped his head down, and licked her clit earning a moan from her. He smirks, and continued licking her eventually inserting his tongue into her warm wet core.

Naoko bucked her hips at the sudden intensity. Neji pushed her back down, and held her in place she could tell by the smirk on his face he was teasing, and tormenting her on purpose. Naoko does the only thing she can think of, and wraps her hand around his length, and starts pumping up, and down painfully slow. Neji grabs her hand from his manhood not being able to stand the aching need any more.

He pinned Naoko's hands over her head, and quickly entered her as he claimed her lips to muffle her screams of pain. Neji remained completely still waiting for her to adjust to him. Soon enough Naoko rocked her hips signaling to him it was ok to move. Neji whispers in her ear "I promise it gets much better."

Naoko nods her head, and kisses him passionately. Neji starts a slow but steady pace soon the pain changes into pleasure, and Naoko starts to move with Neji matching him stroke for stroke. Naoko moaned "Neji faster please."

Neji happily quickened the pace thrusting harder, and deeper each time. Naoko shifted her legs, and wrapped them around him as things started to feel real good she could feel a new feeling start to build until it finally exploded. Naoko's muscles clench around Neji's hardened manhood causing him to lose it, and spill his seed into her as she reached her first orgasm she yelled out "oh god Neji."

Neji rolls next to her, and collapses completely worn out but he does have just enough energy to pull her close to him. As he drifts to sleep he says "thanks for not giving up on me. I do love you Naoko."  
Naoko snuggles into him, and replies "I know you do Neji" as she drifts off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

It has been three months since then, and everything between Naoko and Neji has been going real well. Today Naoko and Neji were both called into Lord Hyuga's office when she arrives she sees The Hokage, Tenten, Kiba and his mother already there.

Lord Hyuga says "Naoko Tenten claims that you have had sex with Kiba Inuenza is this true?"

Naoko's shocked but says "No Lord Hyuga Kiba and I don't have that kind of relationship."

Lord Hyuga asks "Kiba what do you have to say about this?"

Kiba growls saying "I have a mate and it's not her!"

Lord Hyuga looks at Tsume and asks "is this true?

Tsume replies "yes Lord Hyuga my son has a mate, and they're expecting their first pups."

Lord Hyuga says "thank you both of you may go."

After they leave Lord Hyuga says "Neji this young lady claims you got her pregnant what do you have to say about that?"

Neji says "I cannot confirm, or deny that claim Lord Hyuga."

Lord Hyuga looks at Naoko, and asks "Naoko are you aware of this?"

Naoko replies "yes sir and I have forgiven Neji this occurred after he thought he had heard me with Kiba."

Lord Hyuga says "I see so Neji wasn't in the right state of mind at the time?"

Naoko replies "no sir when I arrived home the next morning there was a whole in the wall, and he was drunk with her in bed with him."

Lord Hyuga asks "Hokage what do you think about this matter?"

The Hokage replies "I think at minimum Tenten should be punished for being with a married man. I'll leave Neji's punishment up to you."

Lord Hyuga says "very well Hokage."

Naoko decides to speak up saying "sir if the child is Neji's I'd be willing to raise it as my own."

Everyone looks at Naoko shocked Lord Hyuga finally says "but you wouldn't be able to care for the infant."

Naoko replies "yes I should have no problem caring for it."

The Hokage says "that's not possible unless…."

Naoko says "I was going to wait until later but I'm about three months pregnant."

Neji rushes over, and says "really?"

Lord Hyuga asks "is this child yours Neji?"

Neji says proudly "yes I'm absolutely sure it's my child."

Lord Hyuga asks "well what do you think Hokage?"

The Hokage replies "we could cover it up until she has the baby, and if its Neji's we can place the child in Naoko's care."

Tenten yells "what are you crazy I'm not letting this woman raise my child."

The Hokage looks at her sternly, and says "you will or I'll have no choice but to have you kicked out of this village, and you would never be allowed to return."

Tenten asks "what about Neji what's his punishment in this matter?"

Lord Hyuga says "his punishments are that he isn't allowed to see you or be alone with you. He has to live with his wife, and sleep in the same bed as her. His wife has the right to punish him anyway she sees fit. But since no one has caught on to the little affair you, and he had there will be no public punishment for Neji."

Tenten crosses her arms, and plops into the chair really ticked off. The Hokage asks "would you like to change your claim Tenten?"

Tenten yells fine "this baby doesn't belong to Neji he and I didn't even make love that night he was passed out."

The Hokage says "it looks like this matter is resolved."

Lord Hyuga adds "your punishment still stands Neji."

Neji says "no worries Lord Hyuga I learned my lesson."

Lord Hyuga says "alright then everyone out of my office."


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

As Naoko and Neji leave Hyuga manor he asks "are you really pregnant Naoko?"

Naoko giggles replying "yes Neji I am really pregnant."

Naoko can hear someone crying off in the distance it sounds like Tenten. Naoko tells Neji "I'm going to go check on her."

Neji asks "you want me to come with you?"

Naoko replies "no but if you feel better you can have another ninja follow me."

Neji leaves to get someone to help Naoko out just in case as she follows Tenten out of the village, and into a small clearing. Naoko hides in some bushes, and watches her not wanting to get to close. As Naoko's watching she sees three Ninja come close to Tenten she can tell there are two male, and a female so Naoko decide to move in a little closer. Naoko notices the all too familiar red eyes of a Uchiha as she moves close enough to hear.

Sasuke "we'll have you gotten her to leave for home yet?"

Tenten "no she's almost as stubborn as Neji."

Sasuke "can't you do anything right!"

He's about to stab her with his sword when Naoko steps out of the bushes, and asks "looking for me Sasuke?"

Sasuke turns in the direction of her voice, and says "it would seem you managed to do something right after all Tenten."

He waves his hand, and the other two grab Tenten she squirms yelling "what's the meaning of this Sasuke we had a deal."

Sasuke replies "you actually thought I'd let you live" as he chuckles.

Naoko walks up until she's nose to nose with Sasuke, and asks "what did you want me for?"

Sasuke smirks replying "to ransom you to your father in exchange for the village in the mist."

Naoko giggles saying "that's not going to happen I'm a Hyuga now I am of no value to my father."

His eyes change from normal to Sharingan Naoko looks directly into his eyes showing absolutely no fear. Sasuke asks "why don't you turn away like most ninja?"

Naoko replies "first I'm not a ninja, and second Sharingan has no effect on me Sasuke."

Some leaf village ninja join Naoko she dare not lose the eye contact with Sasuke so she says "help Tenten I'm fine for now."

They go, and fight the other two until they take a hasty retreat leaving an injured Tenten behind the medical ninja take Tenten off to the hospital. Kakashi Hatake asks from behind Naoko "how are you holding up?"

Naoko replies "fine we're in a battle of wits at the moment."

Kakashi keeps all other ninja at bay since at any time Sasuke could strike injuring them and Naoko. Naoko decides to go to phase two, and place her hand on his heart she's overcome with intense pain that is so great that she drops to her knees but manages to maintain eye contact with him. Naoko whispers "so much pain, and anger."

Sasuke says "I am the avenger of the Uchiha clan."

Naoko replies in an angry tone "you're the destroyer of what is left of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke scoffs at her saying "what do you know nothing!"

Naoko replies "I know your brother killed the clan excluding you. I also know he was order to do so but he was supposed to kill you as well but he truly loved you. He has been tormenting you so that you would become strong enough to kill him, and end his suffering."

Sasuke yells "lies all lies! My brother will pay for what he has done" With that he disappears.

Naoko finally collapses onto the ground blacking out Kakashi lets Sasuke go, and rushes her to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Naoko's eyes finally opened there stood a very stern looking Lady Tsunade she says "exactly what were you thinking young lady?"

Naoko looks around the room she can see a sleeping Neji, and Kakashi was also in the room. Naoko holds her head saying "Kakashi is doing enough yelling for the both of you."

They look at each other Lady Tsunade says "but Kakashi hasn't said a word."  
Naoko sighs saying "he has Sharingan I can hear his thoughts, and I am not crazy Kakashi."

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and asks "how do you do that?"

Naoko shrugs her shoulders, and says "I was born with the ability it comes naturally." Naoko adds "I really need to speak to Naruto is very important."

Lady Tsunade glares at her saying "you really should rest."

Naoko turns, and asks her "how is he?"

Lady Tsunade replies "he's doing well considering his wife has been passed out for three days."

Naoko then asks "how is the baby?"

Lady Tsunade replies "the baby is fine."

Neji wakes up saying "oh thank heavens you had me worried sick."

Naoko hugs him, and says "I'm fine and so is the baby."

Kakashi leaves, and returns shortly with Naruto once they arrive Naruto says "you wanted to see me?"

Naoko says "Naruto you wish to bring Sasuke back here right."

Naruto replies "It's my promise believe it!"

Naoko sighs, and says "Naruto I want you to be very careful the Sasuke you knew and love is gone."

Naruto looks sad, and says "are you asking me to break my promise?"

Naoko replies "no Naruto I know you'll be this villages Hokage someday, and I'm asking you to be careful so you'll be around to lead this village for many years."

Naruto smile saying "I won't let you down I promise."

Lady Tsunade says "you may wish to take Naoko when you're ready to face Sasuke again she may be able to help. Now out Naruto and Kakashi she needs her rest."

Tenten barges in, and says "I heard you're awake."

Lady Tsunade yells "out of here!"

Tenten says "I just wanted to say thank you."

Naoko smiles, and says "your welcome."

With that Lady Tsunade pushes her out, and makes sure Naoko rests until she's fully recovered, and out of the hospital.

**~ six months later ~**

Naoko was at home with Neji it was 2pm when she grabs her stomach. Neji rushes over, and asks "what's wrong?"

Naoko looks at Neji, and says "the baby is coming."

Neji rushes Naoko to the hospital where after several hours of labor she delivers a healthy baby boy. Naoko hands there son to Neji, and asks "what should we name him?"

Neji replies with a tear in his eye "his name is Hizashi, and he's beautiful." He hands the baby back to Naoko when he starts crying she rocks, and sings him back to sleep. Neji smirks, and says "you're right it's our destiny to be together" as he kisses her cheek.

Naoko asks "would it be in our destiny to have more than one child Neji?"

Neji grins from ear to ear replying "as many as you can handle my love."

**The end**


End file.
